


Karty na stół

by sevintardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevintardis/pseuds/sevintardis
Summary: Los rozdaje karty, a od nas zależy jak nimi zagramy.





	Karty na stół

**Author's Note:**

> One shot mojego autorstwa, opublikowany wcześniej również na platformie wattpad.

Snape szedł korytarzem poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli przylegającej idealnie do szyi. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że w zasadzie jest mile widziany jedynie przez jedną osobę w całym tym zajściu. Na około setkę. Wymacał w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki zaproszenie, upewniając się, że na pewno je tam wsadził przed wyjściem. W razie zaistnienia takiej potrzeby, nie chciał się tłumaczyć co tu robi. Czuł się zażenowany tym, że musi tu być. Choć nie został zmuszony przez kogokolwiek, nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby sprzeciwił się własnym uczuciom w takim momencie, mimo że dzień ten miał być dla niego jednym z najboleśniejszych.

Stukanie obcasa jego buta, nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak nieprzyjemne. W pustym korytarzu, na podłodze wyłożonej dużymi kwadratowymi kaflami. Zbliżał się do celu i to zestresowało go jeszcze bardziej. Co gorsze i nieco niepokojące – nie widział żadnej krzątaniny na korytarzu. Przy takim wydarzeniu, to raczej niespotykane. Wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami, które dzieliły go od jednych z niewielu dobrych wspomnień w jego życiu. Wspomnień, które utracił i nie odzyska już nigdy, jako pozytywne. Od dziś jedynie będą przypominać mu, że znowu coś stracił. Tym razem coś ważnego.  
Przeczesał dłonią włosy, znów poprawił kołnierzyk, pociągnął za oba mankiety w koszuli, żeby wyciągnąć je nieco spod rękawów marynarki i nacisnął na klamkę nie siląc się na pukanie w mahoniowe drzwi. Otworzył je szeroko i dopiero uniósł wzrok szukając w pomieszczeniu kogoś, kogo bał się zobaczyć, a jednocześnie desperacko pragnął ujrzeć. I odszukał ją wzrokiem. Stała przed lustrem w długiej białej sukni i przyglądała się sobie. Poczuł rosnącą gulę w gardle i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nieco rozluźnił uścisk krawata i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Ona akurat zobaczyła jego odbicie w lustrze i odwróciła się z uśmiechem.

-Severusie! – zawołała, a jego imię odbiło się w przestrzeni pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowali się tylko we dwoje. – Tak się cieszę, nie wiedziałam, czy się zjawisz.  
-Jak mógłbym to przegapić? – rzucił ironicznie, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować. Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
-Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.  
-Właśnie miałem powiedzieć to samo o tobie Hermiono – pokazał na nią dłonią zjeżdżając wzrokiem z góry na dół i z powrotem – Zjawiskowo.

Była to sama prawda i ścisnęło go w żołądku, kiedy widział tę białą suknię delikatnie opinającą się na jej ciele. Poczuł się nieswojo słysząc komplement o sobie, ale musiał przyznać przed sobą, że chciał wyglądać dobrze. Specjalnie kupił nowy, idealnie pasujący do siebie garnitur.

-Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czy przyjdziesz. Wiem, że może nie będzie to przyjemne dla ciebie, poza tym nie widzieliśmy się...  
-Rok – uśmiechnął się – Daj spokój, to zrozumiałe, że układasz sobie życie. Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego – Poza tym, że wrócisz. – I z tego co pamiętam, to przeze mnie...

Przerwał, kiedy zobaczył szklące się oczy dziewczyny. Momentalnie ogarnął go strach. Kiedy podciągnęła nosem i uniosła dłoń, żeby delikatnie otrzeć pierwsze łzy podszedł i niepewnie dotknął jej ramienia.

-Błagam cię Hermiono, nie płacz, bo ludzie znienawidzą mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej – Zaśmiała się na te słowa i uśmiechnęła do niego – Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie płakała. Jeśli chcesz, mogę teraz wyjść i wrócić do siebie.  
-Nie o to chodzi. Zostań proszę. To po prostu – uniosła ręce i zaraz je opuściła. Popatrzyła w sufit, ale zaraz zwróciła na niego wzrok. – Nie wiem, po prostu się stresuję i cieszę się, że jesteś. Miałam ci dużo do powiedzenia przez ten czas.

Snape chciał odpowiedzieć, ale drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się i weszły przez nie trzy osoby.  
Matka panny młodej, Ginewra Weasley i Harry Potter. Severus uniósł dumnie podbródek, ale czuł, że gdyby nie obecność niczego nieświadomej Jean Granger, wybuchłaby właśnie niezła zadyma. Cała trójka zatrzymała się tuż po zobaczeniu mężczyzny, choć tylko od dwójki biła aura negatywnych emocji. Pani Granger podeszła z uśmiechem i przywitała się.

-Severus Snape – odpowiedział i kiedy podała mu dłoń, pochylił się do niej, a kiedy podniósł wzrok z powrotem, dostrzegł rumieniec na twarzy kobiety. W tym czasie Potter i Weasley podeszli bliżej taksując go wzrokiem, a on tylko skinął im głową na powitanie, na co odpowiedziała tylko Ginewra. Do chłopaka uśmiechnął się krzywo myśląc, jaki dumny chce być przez to swoje nieudolne pogardliwe spojrzenie, jak gdyby miało to wywrzeć na Severusie jakieś wrażenie.

-O, pan... profesor od eliksirów, o ile dobrze pamiętam? – Pani Granger spojrzała w stronę córki, która przytaknęła – Bardzo nam miło.  
-Szalenie – skomentował sucho młodszy mężczyzna nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Snape'a.  
-Mi też zawsze ogromnie miło cię widzieć Potter – sarknął nie patrząc nawet na niego.

Jean Granger zostawiła na stoliku obok lustra jakąś paczuszkę i wyszła z pomieszczenia uprzednio uśmiechając się szeroko do bruneta, prosząc ze sobą młodszą przyjaciółkę córki. Snape już wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze.

-Co tu robisz?! – krzyknął od razu Harry.  
-Zostałem zaproszony – odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem patrząc na Pottera.  
Hermiona weszła pomiędzy nich.  
-Harry, chciałabym z nim porozmawiać – powiedziała z naciskiem – Dajcie mi chwilę, w razie czego będę w ogrodzie.

Przyjaciel skinął głową zagryzając dolną wargę i wyszedł zdenerwowany.  
Hermiona chwyciła Severusa za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą, ale puściła tuż przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia. Prowadziła go przed siebie, aż wyszli na zewnątrz budynku, w którym miał odbyć się ślub i przyjęcie weselne. Zielona trawa przypominała gęsty dywan. Krótko przystrzyżona i zadbana. Kilkanaście kroków dalej z fontanny tryskała woda. Z daleka i z ich perspektywy wyglądała, jakby dosłownie postać z fontanny sikała, ale kiedy podeszli bliżej, okazało się, że woda leci ze strzały Kupidyna, a nie z tego, czego się wydawało. To nieco rozbawiło mężczyznę, który się uśmiechnął. Może nawet nieco wrednie.

-Mi też wydaje się, że niefortunnie ustawili tą fontannę – skomentowała Hermiona widząc wyraz twarzy Severusa. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i wsadził ręce do kieszeni patrząc na nią.  
-Jak się czujesz?  
-Dobrze. Chyba.  
-Chyba?

Hermiona przeszła się kilka kroków mijając go i usiadła na skrytej między krzakami ławce.

-Wiem, że nigdy nie byłeś żonaty, ale czy człowiek ma wątpliwości, nawet kiedy kocha tą drugą osobę?

Snape mrugnął zaskoczony i otworzył usta głośno wciągając powietrze. Przeszedł kawałek i usiadł obok niej.

-Nie jestem pewien jak mam odpowiedzieć.  
-Miałam wątpliwości. Wcześniej. Chciałam z tobą o tym porozmawiać, ale ten brak kontaktu przez ponad rok... nawet nie wiedziałam, co miałabym napisać, czy powiedzieć. Cześć, słuchaj wiem, że dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, bo byliśmy ze sobą i to może być trudne, ale ufam ci i nie wiem, czy kocham wystarczająco Rona, żeby za niego wyjść? Czy to by miało sens?  
-A teraz ma? – zaśmiał się, ale odchrząknął i spoważniał. – Przepraszam. A teraz? Czujesz, że wystarczająco go... kochasz?  
-Kocham go jak przyjaciela. Dużo razem przeszliśmy i czuję z nim więź. To na pewno. Ale czy go kocham, tak jak... - zmieszała się – tak jak myślę, że powinnam? Nie mam pojęcia. Myślę, że tak.  
-Wiesz, że na pewno będzie się o ciebie troszczył?  
-Tak.  
-Zadba, żebyś była szczęśliwa.  
-Tak myślę.  
-Więc czemu się zastanawiasz? – podejrzewał, że zna odpowiedź, ale chciał usłyszeć ją od niej.  
-Bo kochałam kogoś jeszcze.  
-A ten ktoś kochał ciebie?  
-Nie mam pojęcia.  
-Okazywał ci to?  
-Był dosyć specyficzny i miał dziwny sposób wyrażania uczuć, ale chyba tak.  
-To co nie wyszło?

Hermionie znów zebrało się na płacz i tym razem oparła głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny i dała upust emocjom. Severus niepewnie położył dłonie na jej plecach i potarł pokrzepiająco, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Mogłem nie przychodzić.  
-Nie, dobrze że jesteś – podniosła się i otarła łzy już nie starając się oszczędzić makijażu – Mogłam to wcześniej jakoś utrwalić – zaśmiała się pokazując oczy małej pandy, ale zaraz je przymknęła, skupiła się i makijaż wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Snape znał jej zdolności, ale i tak był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Naprawdę niewiele osób było zdolnych posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkowa, na dodatek niewerbalnie.

-Granger – zwrócił się do niej i pochylił nieco głowę, żeby złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy. – Póki jeszcze mogę do ciebie tak mówić. Jeśli wiesz, że będziesz z nim szczęśliwa, to nie wahaj się. Ja raz kogoś straciłem, więc mogę stracić i drugi – popatrzył na nią, ale przymknął oczy zaciskając usta, kiedy zorientował się, jak źle to zabrzmiało – Nie miałem na myśli... tylko nie żałuj mnie Hermiono, naprawdę jakoś to zniosę. Znalazłaś kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy i chce jak najlepiej, więc zrób to co czujesz.  
Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem.  
-Nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiej wylewności.  
-Ja też – zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie.  
-Wiesz, myślałam dzisiaj rano o tym, jak byliśmy razem w Mungu – uśmiechnęła się słabo – Czy mogę wciąż liczyć, na twoją przyjaźń, po tym co się stanie?  
Snape uśmiechnął się mimowolnie wpatrując się w jej piękne brązowe oczy podkreślone delikatnym makijażem i przytaknął.  
-Powinnaś już wracać i szykować się dalej.  
-Tak, chyba tak – odwzajemniła uśmiech i chwyciła jego dłonie, które subtelnie gładziła kciukami. Po chwili jednak puściła, wstała, ale zanim odeszła cmoknęła mężczyznę w policzek zostawiając na nim prawie niewidoczny różowawy ślad.

Podążał wzrokiem za jej oddalającą się sylwetką. Gdyby uczucia wydawały dźwięki, ogródek prawdopodobnie wypełniałaby kakofonia krzyków radości ze zbliżenia i tęsknoty, która miała trwać już zawsze.

Im bliżej było kolejnej życiowej porażki Severusa Snape'a, tym bardziej stawał się on apatyczny. Nazywał to tak, bo jak inaczej nazwać utratę kochanej osoby przez własną głupotę. Zdecydowanie mógł przed sobą przyznać, że ją kochał. Przypomniała mu, że jest do tego zdolny i jak smakuje to uczucie.  
Przechadzał się po ogrodzie z rękami w kieszeniach, wiedząc, że teraz przed ceremonią raczej nikogo tu nie spotka. Kopnął butem ozdobny kamyk w stronę grządki kwiatków, skąd prawdopodobnie pochodził. Spojrzał na budynek, którym był dosyć pokaźny dworek w stylu klasycznym. Mimo że robił wrażenie, Severus myślał o czym innym. Kimś innym. 

-Przecież umawialiśmy się, że Joker nie gra! Miał go pan wyjąć z talii!  
-Wczoraj nie grał. Dzisiaj miał być lustrem, więc nie ściemniaj mi tu tylko dlatego, że przegrywasz Granger.  
-Nie ściemniam i ciekawe komu pan mówił, że zmienia zasady. Chyba znowu odbiła panu szajba.  
-Nie przeginaj Granger – chciał poderwać w górę plecy, ale zaraz tego pożałował czując promieniujący ból od szyi aż po biodra. Sykną z wysiłku i opadł na poduszki słysząc śmiech Hermiony. Jemu w żadnym wypadku nie było do śmiechu.  
-Sadystka. Robisz to specjalnie?  
-Przepraszam. – wydukała, kiedy udało jej się opanować napad śmiechu – Ale skoro i tak jesteśmy zmuszeni przebywać ze sobą jeszcze jakiś czas, to możemy popracować nad pana morderczymi odruchami.  
-Zabawne. – sarknął i poprawił poduszkę pod głową – Mam już dość tego leżenia.  
-Jak wyjdę, to przyniosę panu jakieś książki. Na razie mamy karty.  
-Mam gdzieś twoje karty, ty przynajmniej możesz wstać, a nie leżeć cały czas prawie jak jakieś warzywo. Nawet, kiedy chce mi się do kibla, ktoś mi musi pomagać! Chrzanić to! – krzyknął i zamachnął się rękami, wyrzucając swoje karty na podłogę.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, za co od razu się zdenerwował i zaczął ostrą wymianę zdań z dziewczyną, którą jednak po kilku chwilach przerwała pielęgniarka wchodząca do sali. Była surowa i choć oboje wiedzieli, że pracuje dla ich dobra, nie trawili tej kobiety. Odesłała Hermionę siedzącą przy nogach Severusa na swoje łóżko obok i zganiła oboje za porozrzucane karty, które Hermiona szybko zebrała zaklęciem i wsadziła do szafki nocnej. Położyła się na materacu i odwróciła bokiem, tak, jak prosił ją nauczyciel na początku ich wspólnego przebywania w jednej sali. Nie chciał, żeby się mu przyglądała, kiedy ledwo sam funkcjonował. Mimo zaawansowanej magomedycyny, jego obrażenia i powikłania były trudne, uciążliwe i czasochłonne w zniwelowaniu ich skutków. Więc jego czas w szpitalu Świętego Munga nie był dokładnie określony. Magomedycy mieli poważny problem z diagnozą i leczeniem. Ciągle eksperymentują, bo magia, która przyczyniła się do wyniszczenia jego organizmu nie była im znaną, więc sprawiała kłopoty.  
\- Joker miał być lustrem – rzucił na odchodne i kątem oka zobaczył uśmiech dziewczyny, która na moment odwróciła się do niego.

Znowu kopnął zbłądzony kamyk w stronę grządek i podniósł głowę ku górze, patrząc na białe chmury. Zaraz zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na trawnik oślepiony jasnością nieba. Przetarł oczy i usiadł na ławce, gdzie przedtem siedział z Hermioną.

-Będę cię odwiedzać. Nawet jak będziesz się upierać, że niepotrzebnie – zaśmiała się – Zostawić ci karty?  
-A po cholerę mi twoje karty? Pasjansa mam sobie układać? – sarknął z założonymi na klatce rękami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak obrażone dziecko, ale w pewnym sensie był obrażony.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i siadła na jego łóżku przy nogach.  
-Już niedługo Wyjdziesz stąd i będziesz prowadzić normalne życie.  
-Nigdy nie miałem i nie będę miał normalnego życia Hermiono Granger. – odwrócił wzrok ku niej z grobową miną.  
-Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Jesteś w pewnym sensie... bohaterem – Snape parsknął śmiechem – Widziałam nagłówki w gazetach. „Severus Snape. Bohater pod przykrywką."  
-Ta... Człowiek w żelaznej masce.  
-Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. – powiedziała pewna swoich słów i sięgnęła do torby. Wyjęła nieco zużytą już talię kart i odnalazła jedną.  
-Do zobaczenia... Severusie – wstała i pochyliła się nad mężczyzną cmokając go w policzek na pożegnanie. Nieco go to zdziwiło, ale jedynie patrzył na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Z uśmiechem pomachała mu i wyszła z sali, a on oparł głowę na poduszce. Kiedy przekręcił ją na bok zobaczył na szafce nocnej kartę. Podniósł ją i zobaczył Jokera. Uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na jego twarzy.

I teraz się lekko uśmiechnął wspominając zdarzenia sprzed kilku lat. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, gdzie tkwiło zaproszenie na ślub i karta, którą wziął ze sobą. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Obrócił ją w palcach spoglądając kolejny raz na ciekawy wzór na odwrocie, a potem znowu na postać Jokera.

Siedział na łóżku i czekał na Hermionę obracając kartę w dłoni. Włosy bezwiednie opadały na jego twarz. Wreszcie usłyszał otwierane drzwi, ale się nie obrócił. Nowy sąsiad z łóżka obok przypatrywał się Severusowi z ciekawością, ale odwrócił się usłyszawszy, że ktoś wchodzi. Severus wstał z grymasem na twarzy i wyprowadził Hermionę za ramię na korytarz.  
-Co... - zaczęła zmieszana.  
-Nie znoszę go – przerwał dziewczynie Snape. Mężczyzna kuśtykał ciągle trzymając dziewczynę za ramię. Prowadził ją, ale sam czuł potrzebę podparcia się chociaż trochę. Usiedli na ławce w korytarzu przed salą.  
-Co to? – Hermiona zauważyła Jokera w ręce mężczyzny.  
-Nic – szybko schował go do kieszeni.  
-Nie mogę dzisiaj długo siedzieć, właściwie przyszłam tylko na chwilę. Bardzo się nudzisz?  
-Koszmarnie. Na dodatek ten idiota obok, nie zdzierżę... - już chciał zacząć wywód o tym, jak denerwuje go codzienne mlaskanie i cmokanie przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie, mruczenie pod nosem i tym podobne i że powinni przenieść go na oddział psychiatryczny do czubków, ale coś zatrzymało jego usta. Tym czymś okazały się miękkie i delikatne usta Hermiony, które subtelnie musnęły jego spękane wargi. Aksamitny dotyk zupełnie zszokował Severusa i jego usta bezwładnie poddały się dziewczynie, która położyła dłoń na boku twarzy mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy i zwyczajnie... czekał. Za chwilę, kiedy odzyskał świadomość, okazało się, że Hermiony przed nim już nie ma. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie była halucynacja, ale przejechał opuszkami palców po wargach, a kiedy oddalił je od twarzy, dostrzegł na nich szminkę.

Otworzył oczy i schował kartę do kieszeni, a w zamian wyjął zaproszenie, które jeszcze raz przeczytał. „Hermiona Jean Granger i Ronald Billius Weasley". Za niedługo zacznie się ceremonia, lepiej już pójdzie zająć miejsce. Na samym tyle sali, tak, żeby jak najmniej osób widziało, kiedy wyjdzie.

Obserwował ją kiedy wchodziła na salę przy rozpoczęciu ceremonii. Zachwyt malował się na twarzy każdego, ale Severus zwyczajnie bał się, że kiedy za którymś razem mrugnie, ona nagle zniknie. Stał na samym tyle sali, w cieniu schodów prowadzących na balkon, gdzie, jak mu się zdawało, stały organy.  
Hermiona szła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Severus planował wyjść w pewnym momencie, ale nie przypuszczał, że stanie się to tak szybko. W tej chwili jego przemyśleń Hermiona zwróciła wzrok na niego. Z tym samym uśmiechem, a on jedyne co zrobił, to lekko wykrzywił usta, co miało uśmiech imitować. Jego wcześniejszy plan wcielił w życie wcześniej niż się spodziewał i już po chwili, nie mogąc znieść tego, co miałby zobaczyć za niedługo, wyszedł z sali, najciszej jak tylko potrafił, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek go widział.  
Szedł długim korytarzem czując coraz większy ucisk w sercu i na żołądku. Poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli, który nagle nieznośnie zaczął go uwierać w szyję. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić, ale zrezygnował z tego idiotycznego pomysłu. Co by tam robił? Gapiłby się na rozwój wydarzeń i zapadałby się coraz bardziej wewnątrz siebie? Znowu?  
Wyszedł przed budynek, na ogród z niefortunnie ustawioną fontanną i nagle się zatrzymał. Znów miał ochotę wrócić na ceremonię, a jednocześnie wyprzeć tą myśl z umysłu. Wreszcie krzyknął sfrustrowany i chwycił się za nasadę nosa masując ją, żeby się uspokoić i przywrócić zdolność chłodnego, racjonalnego patrzenia na sytuację.

Wreszcie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął srebrne pudełeczko, a z niego białego papierosa. Usłyszał gdzieś za sobą cichy stukot, ale nie zwrócił na niego szczególnej uwagi. Wsadził papierosa w usta i już miał go odpalić, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił.

-Ty palisz?  
-Ty nie miałaś brać ślubu? – Oboje byli równie zdziwieni tym co zobaczyli.  
-Miałam.  
-Czasem, kiedy się denerwuję.  
-Aha – Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i sięgnęła po tytoniowe zawiniątko. – Nie pal więcej proszę.  
-Postaram się, ale nie rozumiem co tu robisz. – Severus sięgnął po swojego papierosa i wsadził do pudełeczka przyglądając się cały czas Hermionie.  
-Ja czegoś nie rozumiałam cały czas. Jak mogę wychodzić za człowieka, którego nie kocham tak jak ciebie.

Snape stał w ciszy. Po chwili dotarło do niego to co usłyszał i musiał się powstrzymać od triumfalnego uśmiechu. Odchrząknął przykładając złożoną dłoń do ust.

-Nie wiem jak mam to odebrać – odezwał się wreszcie.  
-Jak chcesz, ale chyba mnie szukają, więc postaraj się szybko. Rona kocham, bardzo, jak przyjaciela, ale ciebie kocham i za tobą szaleję.

W tym momencie Severus chwycił w dłonie jej głowę i pochylił się do jej ust składając na nich czuły pocałunek. Czas zdał się zatrzymać na chwilę dla obojga, mimo że wewnątrz nich odbywał się karnawał uczuć. Delikatny nacisk na wargi był słodki i niczym niewymuszony. Długi i choć tak prosty, przekazywał to co najważniejsze – potrzebę tej drugiej osoby.

Chcąc faktycznie uniknąć niepotrzebnych spięć, przynajmniej na razie, bo i tak było to nieuniknione, Severus aportował ich do swojego mieszkania.  
Hermiona zakończyła pocałunek i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

-Robiłeś remont?  
-Napsuliśmy tu trochę ostatnio.  
-I przeniosłeś nas akurat tu?  
-Lubię z tobą psuć różne rzeczy. Szkoda mi tylko tamtego wazonu – wskazał poskładane naczynie stojące na szafce – Jest ładny, a ostatnio musiałem go składać sporo razy.  
Hermiona przyciągnęła go za krawat i zbliżyła usta do jego ucha.  
-Zróbmy tu mały bałagan – szepnęła i ucałowała płatek jego ucha. Uśmiechnęła się czując, jak jego ciało przeszył dreszcz.

Trzeba skreślić ten dzień z listy życiowych porażek.


End file.
